(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display displays images by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes to produce an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, through which alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined, and controlling polarization of incident light thereto.
In order to increase display quality of a liquid crystal display, implementing a liquid crystal display having a relatively high contrast ratio, excellent wide viewing angle and quick response speed is desired. In addition to increasing the display quality of the liquid crystal display, preventing display quality deterioration thereof is also desired. Such display deterioration may be a result of stains generated due to disarrangement of liquid crystal molecule caused by an external influence to the liquid crystal display such as pressure and the like.